


4th Of July Special

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: 4th-of-july, F/M, OOC, Oneshot, Smut, dinner-date, fiance-and-fiancee, made-for-my-friend, nervous-vegito, scalli-is-own-by-my-friend, scallito, sexy-scalli, whatever-else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's July 4th and Scalli gets the night ready for a small date with her fiance, Vegito. In a beautiful red dress, dinner ready, and her date here, it takes a hot turn for the night just as the fireworks started





	4th Of July Special

*it's July 4th. The busiest day as people hurries up to finish work to spend the night with family and friends to enjoy the fireworks. For some, it's one night to be filled with love, romance, and the moment of passion. Scalli gets ready for a small date. A mark of 3 years her and Vegito have been dating. She subconsciously looks at her hand where a blue diamond ring lays from when Vegito proposed to her recently. She smiled as she walks from the kitchen to the living room just as her door was knocked on*

Scalli: who is it?

???: it's me

Scalli: *she rolled her eyes playfully and heads to the door. Unlocking and opening it* hey

Vegito: hey to you *he kissed her* I missed you...

Scalli: *she kissed him back* miss you too. Come in, dinner is almost ready *she walked back into the kitchen* got some wine to go with it

Vegito: *he took off his shoes and follows her* wine huh. Planning a little something extra? *he smirked at her*

Scalli: *she looked back at him and winked*

*time skip to 8*

Scalli: *drinking and sitting next to Vegito*

Vegito: *he looked at her and grabs her hand to take the class away and kisses her* I love you, Scalli. Since we were kids playing on the swings to high school when we got together. All my life you were all I wanted. To be my wife, the mother of my kids. You are my everything, Scalli

Scalli: *she had tears in her eyes with a smile on her face as she kissed him* you're my everything too, Vegito *she said softly, unable to trust her voice*

Vegito: *he wiped her tears, kissing her again*

Scalli: *she grinds against him, wanting him*

Vegito: *he laid her down on the couch, kissing and sucking on her neck as he lifts up her dress*

Scalli: ah~ *shivering slightly*

Vegito: *he kissed down to her throat, sitting her up on his lap as he unzips her dress. Watching it slide down her body* why must you be a Goddess, my love *he looked up into her eyes*

Scalli: *she kissed him hard* because I'm one hell of a bitch~

Vegito: yeah you are~ *he sucks on her neck again, rubbing and pinching her nipples*

Scalli: mmm~ *her eyes closing in bliss*

Vegito: *lays Scalli down to remove her dress off of her and sucks on a nipple as he rubs her clit through her panties*

Scalli: ahh~ Vegito~ *arching her back, whimpering in need*

Vegito: *he kisses her, removing her panties and adds a finger in her*

Scalli: 'fuck, so good~' *she digs her nails into his side as she rides the digit*

Vegito: love it baby~?

Scalli: yesss~

Vegito: *he kisses her stomach before crouching down and licks her clit*

Scalli: shit~! *her back is off the couch as she cums*

Vegito: *he blinked a few times* sensitive are we?

Scalli: *she blushes deeply* sh-shut up

Vegito: no, I want to hear from you

Scalli: make me *she smirked*

Vegito: *he looks up at her as he sucks on her clit*

Scalli: *she lays back, moaning softly as her stomach flutters* fuck you're going to kill me

X

Scalli: *panting heavily and moaning* fuck me~!

Vegito: *hides his face in her shoulder as he huffs, slamming into Scalli* fuck I'm going to cum

Scalli: *she rubs her clit, clenching down on him and her legs shaking* me too~

Vegito: *he groans out, his thrusts getting rougher as he cums in her*

Scalli: VEGITO~! *she groans out with her head back and her body off the couch as she cum before collapsing. Heavily breathing*

Vegito: *he holds Scalli to him as they calm down from their high. Starting to feel the cold from the window being open and the wind blowing in* I love you...

Scalli: *she smiled* I love you too

*they both kissed just as the first set of fireworks went off. They both covered up in the blanket and cuddle, watching the show*

*the end*


End file.
